


An Interlude

by Lake_Toya



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shippy Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lake_Toya/pseuds/Lake_Toya
Summary: Reinhard and Kircheis spend a quiet evening together.Can be seen as shippy or not, your choice.





	An Interlude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JenelleLucia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenelleLucia/gifts).



> This is a Secret Santa gift, organized by @GalacticSantas on twitter!

“Good work Kircheis.”

Reinhard greeted his redheaded friend with a soft smile, and added, “Welcome back.”

Rear Admiral Siegfried Kircheis had just returned back to Odin after quelling the Castrop rebellion, and reported into the Fleet Admiral’s office by late morning. He saluted as per protocol and smiled back at his friend, “Thank you, I'm back.”

“You’re receiving a promotion and a medal after this. I knew you could do it.” The blonde enthused again, standing up from behind his desk to face the taller man and clasp the redhead’s shoulder. 

Kircheis nodded at this. He was still amazed at his rapid ascent in the military, and he knew Reinhard had a large role in that.

“We should celebrate your upcoming promotion. Would you join me for dinner later tonight?”

“Yes, of course, Reinhard-sama. I would be delighted to.” Kircheis replied with a gentle expression on his face. Reinhard was unguarded around him, and right now, the happiness the blonde was exuding induced a flutter of excitement in his stomach. The redhead couldn't help but notice how beautifully regal his friend looked at these moments.

***

He and Reinhard did not usually need an occasion to enjoy a meal together, but in cases like this, he knew his friend would want to have something more elaborate. Growing up under privileged meant simple meals, and neither he nor Reinhard had a taste for excessively indulgent meals even after achieving their current statuses, but once in a while, something a little bit fancier was nice, especially with each other for company. 

“...and so that was that. I promised punishment to any of the officers who would engage in unlawful behaviour.” Kircheis finished relaying the events of his mission. 

“Of course.” The blonde nodded in agreement. He knew what Kircheis was capable of, now he was glad that others had a glimpse of his dear friend’s talent.

Their meal was as expected, quite good, and certainly more extensive than usual. Kircheis looked up from their third course - sturgeon in a wine sauce - to see Reinhard watching him. He wondered, “Is something wrong?”

A short pleasant laugh came out of the blonde. “Ah, no. It's just nice to see you enjoying the food.”

The redhead was caught slightly off guard by the comment. He and Reinhard had taken meals together before, but tonight, he felt like his friend spent more time watching him than eating. Kircheis suspected that Reinhard likely had something on he wanted to say, but was waiting for the opportune moment to speak.

A soft knock on the door preceded the entry of a couple of serving staff who quietly came in to retrieve the current dishes and present the last course.

“The chocolate torte isn't as good as sister’s, but it's not bad.” Reinhard commented after taking a bite.

The redhead nodded. Surpassing Annerose's desserts is a feat that no one he knew of could handle. 

Still, he felt like his friend was just making conversation for the sake of speaking right now. It did bother him. Knowing Reinhard as he did, he was sure there was something important the blonde wished to say. Should he just ask? No, he didn't wish to put his friend on the spot, thought he felt just a little anxious. Reinhard would tell him his thoughts in due time.

When they were finished eating, the blonde led them both to the comfortable tall armchairs in the other corner of the room, facing the large window. The lighting in the room was dimmed, so the little points of lights from the city became much more apparent. The glow lit up Reinhard's fine features, something which Kircheis liked to observe from time to time. 

“Kircheis, I think our task will be even more challenging from now on. We would need to surround ourselves with people who may or may not be trustworthy to achieve our goals. I am, as always glad for your help.”

Even though some things were left unspoken, the redhead seemed to grasp his friend's meaning. It was at this point where the blonde was establishing his power and authority, and with that, would come many challenges, including dealing with people who may have less than noble intentions. Now, more than ever, Reinhard would need his support. Kircheis spoke then, to reassure, “Of course, Reinhard-sama, as always.”

The smaller man smiled softly and grasped his friend's hand, “Thank you, Kircheis.”

After a few moments, Reinhard rose from his seat, still grasping the redhead's hand. With another gentle smile, he asked his friend, “Would you keep me company as well tonight?”

Kircheis knew his friend always felt the need to ask, even though it was already unnecessary a long time ago.

“Of course, Reinhard-sama, as always.”

***

End.


End file.
